grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Love is in the Air: Elegant Endeavors
|next = N/A }} "Love is in the Air: Elegant Endeavors" is the third Grimm webisode to be presented. Unlike the previous webisodes where one part was released per week, all four parts were released on February 14, 2014. Synopsis Juliette and Rosalee are putting out food and drinks to get ready for a spa party. Once their friends arrive, Juliette says she is wondering why the saleswoman still hasn't shown up. Right after she says that, the doorbell rings, so Juliette goes to answer the door. She is surprised that it is a man named Madison instead of a woman, but none of the girls at the party have any problems with him because of his looks. Madison asks if anyone can give him a hand in bringing in the rest of the things from his car. As the party continues, all the girls sit around the living room while Madison shows off the products that he brought to sell, including a foot bath that multiple girls are interested in buying one or two of. Juliette goes to the kitchen to take food out of the oven and notices a frog on the kitchen floor. She catches it, and Rosalee walks in the kitchen and immediately recognizes what kind of frog it is. She tells Juliette that these kind of frogs are usually eaten by Ziegevolks and briefly explains the pheromones that Ziegevolks can emit when eating the frogs. They quickly jump to the conclusion that Madison is the Ziegevolk, and Rosalee tells Juliette how to neutralize the effects of the pheromones. Rosalee says she has everything they need in her car except for the key ingredient: his sweat. They then turn up the temperature in the house and wait. Some of the girls comment on how it's gotten really warm. Rosalee grabs a sleep mask from Madison's products and asks him to demonstrate how to use it. Once he puts it on, Juliette rubs her hands on it to get it to soak up some of his sweat. She takes it off him, and she and Rosalee head back to the kitchen. As they finish making the neutralizer, Rosalee tells Juliette that Madison needs to ingest it, which grosses Juliette out. Rosalee puts the frog into the blender. Juliette and Rosalee bring out smoothies for everyone and tells Madison that the blue one is made specially for him. He says he likes it as everyone else drinks theirs. Later, the party ends and the guests start leaving. Rosalee and Juliette wonder why the girls are still flirting with him after he drank his smoothie. Juliette notices one of her friends, Roni, is leaving with Madison to go get a drink. Juliette pulls her to the side to tell her that she shouldn't go out with him because he is bad news, but she can't explain why. Roni says she will be okay and starts to leave. Juliette grabs her arm and tells her she doesn't understand, which causes Roni to woge into a Ziegevolk and tell Juliette that she's the one who doesn't understand, and Roni then leaves. Rosalee tells Juliette that Roni is the Ziegevolk, and she seems amazed that there is a female Ziegevolk. They realize Madison is the one being affected by the pheromones, and both yell his name to try to warn him, but he has already left with Roni. Wesen *Fuchsbau *Ziegevolk Substances *Geruck Gland Neutralizing Potion Images 3W2-Juliette and the frog.jpg 3W2-Rosalee and Juliette.png 3W2-Juliette.png 3W2-Frog.png 3W2-Ziegevolk.png Videos Production Notes *Filming for this took place between the filming of and . Trivia *A female Ziegevolk is featured for the first time in any Grimm media. *The frog is a South African water lotus frog, genus Hyperolius. Category:Webisodes